earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Hycinthiel
=Physical Description= The young Highborne was small as their kin went, standing straight up at a constant attention. It seemed, however, that she was elsewhere, the imagination in behind that innocent face whirring like the well-oiled gears of a Gnomish contraption. Simple clothes of a novice warlock clung to the compact, vaguely curving frame, the blood red of the cloth betraying a stranger pledge to the things of darkness. Three small piercings on ear long ear seem to be the only jewelry, of high make but simple appearance. Current Equipment (In progress.) =Personality= The young blood elf keeps to herself most of the time, speaking of deeper matters only to her minion of choice. Hycinthiel is, in fact, extremely opinionated, and is not below scheming to get ahead. If you try her, she will appear to fume beneath a strained exterior, but if you leave her alone she's more likely to approach you. She is very introverted. =History= Hycinthiel was born to an Outrunner and a Silvermoon sentry just as the Highborne began reclaiming their lands from the Scourge. They both died in attempting to defend the great city, and so the girl was brought up by her parents' fellow guards and family members. Childhood As a child, the blood elf was a bit of a strange one, keeping to herself and roaming the most dangerous parts of the Eversong Wood. She did not heed the warnings of her guardians and instead familiarized herself with the land, learning the flow of magic and sunlight in the place where trees and demonized creatures lived in sickly beauty. Hycinthiel learned to record her observations in journals by an aging Well-Watcher who resided in the jaded gazebos of the Wood. He taught her to harness her knowledge in a way that could benefit her later in life - "everything can be bent to your will if you only push it". She wondered if her parents' death could somehow aid her. After all, everything did have a purpose, right? Education and Early Adventure At the age of 20, the girl was brought into service by one of the local magistrates. Most adult blood elves were oddly taken with the young woman and her ability to attract and harness the powers of the local creatures to strengthen herself. It was already a small feat that Hycinthiel had amassed so much magical power that it only seemed natural for her to follow the path of darker magics. The new warlock was put to work soon after being chosen, picked especially to harness the now feral species that resided between the Magistrix's Spires and Dawning Lane. Her studies continued, and Hycinthiel also began to teach herself the art of cartography in hopes of one day mapping the continent across the sea. She soon taught herself also to set the bar high as the time passed. Soon, she was dismissed to find work at the nearby mainstay of Falconwing Square, just at the end of the treacherous Lane itself.